The newest addition of the Bohos
by AngelxSchunard
Summary: Angel and Collins become parents. I do not own these characters, all characters except for the ocs belong to Jonathan Larson.


Angel and Collins were the dynamic duo lovers like Bonnie and Clyde; they were like Thelma and Louis when they went to go steal an air conditioner. They were the only persons out of the eight bohemians who hadn't fought seriously. Sure, in every relationship there is a fight here and there but not for these two persons. "Collins!" Angel yelled at him while she was standing in the kitchen trying not to laugh.

He came out of the bathroom. "What now?" He asked as he came out into the family room and then into the kitchen in his boxers and sweatpants then looked at her. "I hate you!" Angel slammed the phone down and sighed while closing the refrigerator. "Angel look, I am sorry. I am sorry for... for..." The truth is Collins didn't know what he was sorry for so he walked closer to her confused and not knowing what he had done wrong, nor did he know what to say to Angel.

"Ugh! How could you?" She started to pace the kitchen. "Angel, how could I what? I don't know what I did if you wont communicate with me!" The anarchist professor tried to think of anything he could have possibly done wrong... And then it hit him. He had eaten the last batch of chocolate covered strawberries from their commitment ceremony. Collins gasped and then shook his head. "Baby! I... I didn't mean to! But they were just so fucking good!" He said while closing is eyes and smiled then licked his lips as if he had just had the last one which, he did... Only it was two hours ago in which he had it.

Angel Dumott Schunard laughed her ass off. "It's ok, really." She said. "Now, go get changed, we have to leave very soon to go to the orphanage, it's in Brooklyn." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed Collins tenderly before smacking his ass. "Someone's feisty." Collins said as he started to pull her toward the bedroom for a quickie. "Not now. I want to stop and pick something up on the way I'm slightly hungry since someone ate the rest of my chocolate covered strawberries." Angel smirked and rolled her eyes. "Just kidding! But seriously I'm hungry." Angel was slightly moody at the moment only because her nerves were getting to her as she waited anxiously for their excitement.

While waiting for her lover to get ready Angel stared off into space thinking of the recent news which happened a few months ago before they got married, and made their love and relationship with each other publicized with the New York City courthouse. Even though New York hadn't yet approved the legalization for gay couples to be married in their eyes and hearts they were, to their friends and family, and the court they were though the technical term they were given was 'civic unions'.

Angel and Collins had been dating for nearly two years prior to this date they wanted kids but since both of them were gay their only choices were two find a carrier for sperm donation from either Collins or Angel, or adopt. Seeing how neither of them wanted their child to look like Maureen or Joanne if they had done a sergeant pregnancy from the girls they decided to adopt. Collins wanted a boy, Angel wanted twins so they could have a boy and a girl... They ended up settling on a girl which made the drag queen happy.

The only thing that they had known about their soon-to-be-daughter is that she was six months old and her name was Mackenzie Lea. Angel suddenly jumped as the phone broke her out of the trans. She brought herself to answer the phone. "Hello?" She said in a rather shaken voice. "Hello, Mrs. Dumott Schunard Collins, we're expecting you and your husband in about three hours so please bring your legal documents stating you two are married and anything else you would like." Alexia the case worker of the orphanage said as Angel nodded. "Thanks Alexia, we can't wait and we're on our way." Angel hung up just as Collins entered the room.

He grabbed the baby carrier, a stuffed animal, bottle, the diaper bag, the stroller, and their documentations stating they were life partners. "I'm ready babe." He smiled and grabbed his beanie, and sweatshirt. "Me too, just let me grab my coat." Collins nodded slowly as he thought for a bit. "Just get your new hoodie, it's on the coat rack and it's your favorite color... Pink." He smiled and thought for a bit. "Shouldn't we contact everyone now?" Collins asked nervously as Angel slipped on her cotton zip up hoodie and shook her head. "Not now." She helped him get the things they needed out to the awaiting cab and off they went.


End file.
